User talk:Capt Shruikan
Capt Shruikan's Talk Page Capt! Hey it's Johnny! Way to go on joining the wiki. You've never mentioned the wiki before, but it's great to have you here! I hope you settle down quickly and make some great edits. If you've got any questions either ask me inn game or on my talk page. Fair winds and happy plunderin' to ye - Johnny Daggereagle 16:24, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Hey capt its Leon. Also glad to see you joinded the wiki! Fair winds mate! - Leon dreadpratt 23:18, June 23, 2011 (UTC) Chat abbreviations We have pages for chat and emotes, so it makes sense to add a list of chat/text abbreviations to our coverage. You probably don't need a separate page for it, just add a chat abbreviation section to the chat page. NickyTalk 'Bout time Ahoy Capt Well, its about time you joined this site. Tons of ppl from the guild are here. Well, not THAT many, but a decent number. You gotta check out some of my guides here. Just type in Will's and while your at it, you should check out Leon's Guide to looting. Fair winds Will Swordstealer 03:58, June 24, 2011 (UTC) I add it on the Chat page, after Speed Chat and before Emotes. NickyTalk 15:12, June 24, 2011 (UTC) Henry Calicomorgan Maps and photos Thanks for adding map locations to some of the merchant pages. Please don't make them thumbnails though. I changed the code so that it shows the location when a cursor moves over the pictures. I also resized the images so they don't take up so much of the page. If the picture is clicked on, it'll show a larger image. Also, please check where you're inserting the code for the photos so that it's not in the middle of text. Thanks. NickyTalk I changed them to 200px. You can look at the rest of the code by viewing one of the other pages. Source mode You have to add the pixel size you want. When you're editing a page, click on the Source button (far right) so that you can edit in code. Find the code for the picture, which will look like and add the code for the picture picture size and placement. . You have to edit in source mode to change the pixel size. NickyTalk One more thing I should have mentioned. If you write the code like this: then the text will be seen when a cursor moves over the photo. Also, look at similar pages to imitate the page layout so that there is a uniform look for pages that are related. You don't have to remove it, if you want, I'll fix your userpage by adding a disclaimer to it. ~Captain Crimson Thannks capt. Matthew McMalley Eh... Henry and I are getting bored. He's got nothign better to do than steal my rep. Your on test to much. Henry agrees. He also said to tell u he got a private swimming pool, whatever that means. No, I dont know why I'm typing like this. Get on normal game more often man O.o Henry is starting to get low on sanity... Ditto... Lol Matthew Goldrage 23:29, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks Capt! I love the banner! Jusrt added it mt my profile nd it looks great. - Leon dreadpratt 23:52, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Signatures Are you talking about your signature? I can make the code for you if you want. Just tell me the color and font style and I'll give you an example. NickyTalk 17:39, July 3, 2011 (UTC) Try looking at the source code (when you're on the editing menu) of another userbox. You can copy the code and paste it on your own page to experiment with changes, which is a good way to learn how the code works. Color codes are represented by six numbers. Famed blue is #6782c9 . NickyTalk Devoted Badge I understand the frustration, that's happened to a few people that I know of. Wiki time is not the same as our time. It's 6 hours later for me and 4 hours later than Eastern time. I think the edit that you're talking about was made at 00:53 (Wiki time). I'm sorry that you didn't know about that sooner. It's probably something that we need to make a note of somewhere so that others can avoid the same thing. NickyTalk Guild Banner Hey Capt I see that your are quite a banner creator. I wonder if you could make a McRaging Guild Banner. And while your at it, ye can add the banner to my userpage below the About Me section if you have time. Thx in advance Will Swordstealer 21:02, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Banner Evaluation Wow Capt Great job on the guild banner! It looks awesome. Btw, you should spend this week looting. Since potco had the guild 0 and no abassa issue, loot seems to have gotten better. I just found Trechery's End in a chest on Andaba.:D Will Swordstealer 17:23, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey capt, its davy badbones Hey capt id Davy, cool pic lol how did u get that?? anyways, the guild is a lot more fun now and im happy u joined. leave a message on my talk page :D - Davy Badbones Will you come on chat right now? NickyTalk TWIN POWER :D Cg on legendary DOn :P 19:45, July 30, 2011 (UTC)